<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marshmallows and Happiness by kei (knittenkitten)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166130">Marshmallows and Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittenkitten/pseuds/kei'>kei (knittenkitten)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: writetomyheart, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Including Literal Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittenkitten/pseuds/kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora feeds Riku marshmallows.  That's it, that's the drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>write to my heart</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marshmallows and Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Marshmallows and happiness. Hmm."</p><p>"I can't buy you a gift until we get home, and those are the only sweets I could find around here, so you're going to have to settle for that."</p><p>"OK, so I see the marshmallows, but what's with the 'and happiness'?"</p><p>"I'm going to feed them to you!"</p><p>"...Sora, I don't even like marshmallows that much."</p><p>"You will! These are the big, fluffy ones."</p><p>"Oh, great. A big, concentrated nugget of sweetness. Just my kind of food."</p><p>"No, no, I swear, these are really fluffy! Here! You can try one for yourself!"</p><p>"...not bad. Almost more fluff than candy, really."</p><p>"OK, have another!"</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"Riku, you're going to have to open your mouth if you want this to work."</p><p>"Mmnnnn..."</p><p>"You know you want to eat it~"</p><p>"<em>Gulp</em>."</p><p>"Hey, you almost bit my finger!"</p><p>"How, exactly, is pressing a marshmallow into my face with your pointer finger 'feeding'?"</p><p>"It's supposed to be <em>romantic</em>."</p><p>"Then do it <em>romantically</em>."</p><p>"Hmm..."</p><p>"...you're just tickling my chin."</p><p>"Hey, you've gotta participate too! Take it a little... romantically."</p><p>"...aaaaaa."</p><p>"And...shove this right on in!"</p><p>"Mmph!"</p><p>"Hehe!"</p><p>"Sora! That wasn't romantic at all!"</p><p>"...but... did I make you happy?"</p><p>"...can't deny that, I guess. Love you, Sora."</p><p>"Love you, too. Happy birthday!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>unedited <a href="https://writetomyheart.dreamwidth.org/3610170.html">AO3 repost</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>